Using preparations of the nervous system of the barnacle, Balanus cariosus, the overall objective of the proposed research is to describe the neural basis of behavior in the relatively simple system. The techniques to be used to accomplish this objective include: a) Standard electrophysiological techniques including intracellular recording from identifiable populations of neurons in the ventral ganglion. b) Development and exploitation of relatively intact preparations to permit associating single neurons with particular muscles. c) Utilize such preparations to investigate the role of sensory feedback in shaping motor output. d) Attempt to determine the mechanism of the generation of bursting patterns seen in particular neurons in the barnacle central nervous system. e) Determine neuron geography by injecting the dye Procion Yellow intracellular into certain of the neurons. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: 1975. Gwilliam, G.F. and R.J. Millecchia. Barnacle Photo-receptors: Their physiology and role in the control of behavior. Progress in Neurobiology, 4:211-239.